


Digital Hope

by UltimateMage



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateMage/pseuds/UltimateMage
Summary: Natsu Ono had always been obsessed with video games and video game design, and specialized in horror games, thus earning her the title of ultimate video game developer. shes also always wanted to be apart of these video games to escape her troubles, but what will happen when she's actually forced into something that seems like it could be one of her games? join Natsu and the rest of the 80th class of hopes peak as they all fight for their life.





	1. Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! this is the start of my danganronpa fangame I'm making! I really hope you guys enjoy it! and let me know if you want longer chapters and ill try my best!

Pitch black, then sudden flashes of white.

And with each flash of white, my headache only seemed to worsen. I finally open my eyes and examined my surroundings.

Where the hell am I?

The windows gave in no light, in the place of healthy grass and the shining sun, behind the windows were simply dull red bricks. The rest of the room was filled with a chalkboard, some desks, and a strange monitor looming overhead, a classroom maybe? I started to look around for the source of the flashes of white that woke me from what seems to be a nap, and eventually, I find it. A small tablet hidden inside the bag next to me, flashing to indicate that there’s a notification, the only problem was that it wasn’t my tablet, or at least, I don’t remember owning a tablet with a black and white backing.

With the most caution i’ve taken in a while, I pull the tablet out of my bag, glancing at the rest of the content inside. I smile a bit, seeing my familiar notebook filled with ideas for new games, along with my arsenal of portable consoles decorated with stickers of my favorite characters and shows that I’ve gathered throughout the years. Yep, this definitely seemed like my bag, so what was the tablet doing here?

I turn my attention back to the tablet, attempting to find it's on switch, I eventually hit it, and the tablet goes from occasionally flashing to a full on display, on the screen, two strange looking creatures appeared. they both had the appearance of a cartoon bear, but one was green and white, and the other was blue and black.

"this tablet and specialized edited video is for miss Natsu ono, the ultimate game designer! if this is not you, please do not proceed further or there will be punishment, trust me, well know!~" the blue and black one says finally, and luckily that was me, so I continued to watch. This time, the green and white one spoke. 

"now that that's over with, welcome! I'm sure you have many questions, and I will answer as many as I can." the bear states, a smile on his strange face.

"you see, you are in hope's peak high school! or at least, what remains of it with some renovations my twin and I made" 

I knew of hope's peak, it was a school for gifted teens that I've wanted to get into for a while now, but what remains of it? renovations? that's where stopped making sense. Was I dreaming? No other explanation I could come up with had any logic to them.

“I'm sure you must be confused! And normally, we'd be there to lend a paw in these trying times, however, we find that when we explain things in person, people tend to get a little..unhappy with us, so that's why were explaining via video to everyone!” the lighter colored bear continues, but I paused for a second when I heard the last few words. _Everyone?_ Was I not the only one? The whole situation was starting to feel less and less like reality, and more and more like a game. I always talked about wanting to be the protagonist in some horror or action based game, but now that it felt like that it was coming true, at least in some sense with being trapped in some unknown room with a video of creepy bears, I suddenly didn't want that anymore.

The real panic, however, set in in the next few seconds of the video.

“Your sugarcoating it too much Monodori! Just tell them about the killing game already!”  
“Ugh, do you have to rush all the time, Monokon?”

A killing game. That one took awhile for me to even begin to process.

“Well anyway, yes, it’s as my brother said. You’re here because we’re holding a killing game between all of the ultimates we could gather! In order to escape this prison of a school we've built, your gonna have to kill someone, and get away with in during a trial! If the other ultimates catch you during the trial we hold, bzzt! Your doneso! But if you manage to trick them throughout the trial, and vote for the wrong person as the killer, they all go kaput, and you get to escape! Sounds exciting, isn't it? Especially for you miss ono, I've heard you specialize in making games in the horror genre, with settings much like this one!”

Who the hell was controlling these bears? They couldn't be moving on their own, that'd be absurd-

But I didn't have time to finish my thought.

“Well! Now that most of what this is has been explained, it's time to drop you in with the other participants! Make sure to grab the tablet on the way down! Goooood luck!” was the last thing I heard from either of those bears before the ground started to shake. I hurriedly grabbed the tablet and prepared for the worst, even death. The floor gave out underneath me, but it wasn’t into a pit, instead, I was sliding down in spirals, the material beneath me felt plastic, almost like what you’d feel on a slide in a park, man, I wish I was in a park instead of whatever this was.

I was in pitch black for a while, but then, suddenly there was light. And I fell legs first into an entirely new room, filled with strangers, presumably the other ultimates. As I stood up in front of the crowd now surrounding me, one of the people in the crowd approached me.

“And who the hell are _you?_ ” the owner of the voiced demanded. It was a very aggressive but feminine voice, and I look up to see my assumption was right.

In front of me stood a girl with long brown pigtails, a very pale complexion, and an outfit that screamed dangerous, skulls and all. But what I noticed first about her was her two different colored eyes. Green and yellow, I wanted to ask about it, but I didn't think it was the right time for it.

“Uhm.. I’m Natsu Ono, ultimate game designer, I swear I'm not with those creepy bears! Oh god please don't hurt me” I plead, saying the last part under my breath. However, after I said that, another, much smaller figure came through the crowd. They were very androgynous, with shorter, more masculine hair, and a more feminine clothing and body type, but I was never one to judge, so I just hoped this new person's pronoun would be revealed eventually.

“Ah, E-eimi? I don't think they’re dangerous...They seem just as lost as we do.” the other ultimate shakily protests. They weren't wrong, I was probably just as terrified and confused, if not more, Anxiety and paranoia were double-edged swords in situations like this.

“Ugh, I hate it but your right, alright~, up on your feet you, you can thank Eiji for this later” Eimi Huffs, extending a hand to help me up. As she pulls me up, she mumbles something about wanting to beat up the person responsible, but I couldn't hear her exact words. Eimi's body language towards me changed drastically, at first she seemed hostile and suspicious of me, but after Eiji calmed her down, she completely changed to a much more relaxed, and even flirty persona.

As I get a better look at the new environment I was in, I noticed a wide array of different people, all dressed very differently, and probably all with different backgrounds. I had a feeling this was going to be a very long day. I figured since we all were going to probably be trapped here for a while, I’d introduce myself to everyone to get to know the others.


	2. Abrupt Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!! so as you might be able to notice, im trying to spice up the introductions of all the characters to make sure its not just endless pages of describing characters, i hope you guys like what i decided to do!

Still a bit shaken from the new predicament I and the others faced, I tried my best to make light of what was happening, and began walking around the room and introducing myself to the other ultimates. 

I started with the person who saved me from Eimi’s hostility, Eiji i think his name was? Their names sounded quite similar.

I begin to walk over to them, faking a smile in hopes to show politeness and gratitude. As i approach, eiji looks at me with curiosity

“Hi! I just wanted to thank you for calming..Eimi was it? Down, I don't think i quite got what your name was?” I manage to blurt out, starting conversations was hard, but necessary.

“Oh! Don’t worry about it! She seems scary, but trust me, she's actually not all bad! The rest of have been here for about a hour now, which is why we got suspicious when you came so late...o-oh! But anyway! My name is Eiji Harada! the ultimate cake decorator! Nice to meet you Natsu!” they smile, and giggle a little giving off the aura of a really innocent child, they seemed to be the nicest so far. They extend their arms for a hug, and i take no hesitation in accepting. I was a very handsy person after all, hugs were really nice, even when hugging strangers.

Next, I moved on to the other person whose name I knew, Eimi. I approached her Watchfully, and when she notices me next to her, she gives a smile.

“Hey! Sorry for scaring you earlier, I can get a little on edge with strangers, took me a while to warm up to everyone else too, I hope eiji put in a good word for me, they're such a doll, that one~” She purrs, I was a bit dumbfounded at her words, but I was happy to know Eiji's pronouns now.

“Uh, it's no problem! Your name is Eimi, right?” I ask, attempting to continue the conversation.

“Yep! The names Eimi Aoki, Ultimate pickpocket, you can call me mimi if it's easier though, nice to meet ya!” she laughs, but even her laugh was a bit on the seductive and distracting side. An ultimate pickpocket? I glanced on my person to make sure she didn't steal anything while I wasn't looking.

After making sure I had everything I came in with, I had a hard time choosing who to introduce myself to next. However, that decision was made for me when suddenly, a girl with long ginger orange hair, a white headband, and a strange yellow parka popped in front of my eyes, almost like magic.  
“Hiii! Your Ms.Ono righttt?” the strange gal questioned, causing me to jump back a bit.

“T-that'd be me, I guess, and you?” I reply, still a bit shaky from the sudden scare.

“Kazumi Okada! Ultimate witch doctor! Voodoo witch specifically, don't wanna get on my bad side, I got friends on the other side!” she laughs with a wink, she gave off very cult-ish vibes, but she didn't seem TOO bad. I decided to heed her advice and make sure I don't get on her bad side.

Something else that I noticed about Fumie as she took off her parka to reveal a beige tank top and jean shorts, is that plenty of varying tattoos covered her left leg and arm like sleeves.

“Oh! I couldn't help but notice all the tattoos you have, where did you get them from?” I inquired, I never really thought of getting a tattoo myself, but the thought of a small symbol from one of my favorite games as a tattoo seemed appealing the more I thought about it.

“Oh oh! Some of these are from a long time ago, but I got this tiny one just right now! It was from that tall grumpy guy right there!” she answered, pointing to a quite tall, also red haired boy who was in the back of the room. Something that I noticed with almost everybody in this room (excluding myself, with a green creeper tee shirt i had gotten from a convention, and red and blue headphones and eiji, who had pastel pink hair and even more pastel colors in their clothes.) had more darker color schemes, weather it was a lot of red, black, or otherwise darker colors.

I move on to the man kazumi said had done her tattoo, i'd be lying if i said i wasn't baffled that he was able to do a tattoo in that short amount of time in a place like this. Where on earth did he get the tools? 

He was a very well built individual, which was to be expected, he had piercings that covered a section of his ear, and one on each eyebrow. He has very messy red hair, a black tank top, and gold colored shorts, he had less tattoos then Kazumi, but still had a decent amount on his shoulder,and even one near his eye.

I open my mouth to speak up, but he already shot an unfriendly glare in my direction before I even dared to say anything.  
“Yeah? What do you want?” he demands, he seemed to be the very asocial and grumpy type indeed.

“A-ah sorry to bother you!! I-i'm just trying to get to know everyone!” i stammer back, yeesh, as if i haven't had enough hostility already.

“Fine, i'll say it once but that's it. Kai yamamoto, ultimate tattoo artist. Now unless you wanna pay me for a tattoo, scram, i've got bigger fish to fry.” he mutters out, dismissing me with a angry wave. I decided to stop while i was ahead and headed to the second last person who was in the room.

This next girl seemed very peppy, a bit of a geek, but also quite likeable and popular. She had Long jet black hair, and a white dress shirt, a plum colored skirt and bow, and white thigh highs and shoes that screamed classy. But her track jacket draped over her said otherwise.

She was quite distracted when i approached her, so i muster out a fake cough to catch her attention, and finally, she notices.

“Oh! Heya! Sorry, didn't see ya there, what can i do ya for?” the geeky-seeming girl greeted me with, showing me a abnormally wide grin.

“Nothing particular! Just getting introductions over with” i laugh, although something about her unsettled me, her presence also seemed somewhat comforting.

“Ooh! Then allow me to introduce myself!” she says before bowing. “My name is Asami Fujioka! And iiiii-” she takes a second to hop over to a bag she had nearby, and reveals a fake set of horns and a tail. She puts them on and resumes her pose.

“Am the ultimate prop maker! You need cosplays and halloween costumes, i make em!” she giggles, though suddenly, she takes a closer look at me, and then her eyes seem to shine like stars.

“OH MY GOSH! WAIT A MINUTE YOUR NATSU ONO HOLY SHIT I'M SUCH A BIG FAN OF YOUR WORK I'VE MADE SO MANY FAN WORKS AND PROPS FOR YOUR GAMES-” she bursts out

Oh, guess i have a fan even here.. Not that i didn't appreciate my fans, it just got a little overwhelming at times.

I listened to asami ramble on in a flurry of words about some of my more popular games, and some that i didn't even expect her to know of. When she was done, we shaked hands one more time, and i was on my way to the last person in the group.

The last boy who i hadn't talked to yet seemed to to look the most normal out of all of them. He has bright blonde hair, a red t-shirt, and a grey and orange vest on top. The only majorly abnormal thing about him was the fact that both his legs had bandages on them, he had maroon cargo pants on, and orange high tops, seemed mostly like your average teenager alright.

“Hello! I see you've been making your rounds, i was wondering when it was my turn” he jokes, he had a very relaxed and almost even hippy vibe to him

“Ah, yeah! It's been taking me a while, everyone here seems to have a story to tell” i say back, but right after, i cut to the chase. 

“but anyway, what's your name?”

“My name is Sora Kawamura! Ultimate adventurer, i guess you can say i explore stuff” he shrugs, almost like he didn't really care about this fact all that much.

“What kind of stuff do you explore?”

“Oh y'know, caves, oceans, mountains, stuff like that! Just the basic stuff”

Basic stuff? I must've been out of shape. I must've been in shock for more than a few seconds, because Sora suddenly waves his hand in front of me.

“Uh hello? Earth to natsu?” he calls out, a soft tone to his voice.

“Oh! Yeah! Sorry, it just kinda surprised me how casual you are about exploring all those kinds of things, I barely even get out of the house!” I answer sheepishly

“Haha, yeah i get that a lot, i guess i'm just used to it since i've been out and about ever since i was young with my dad.” he smiles, he seemed to have a decent relationship with his dad, which was nice. More than i could say for my parents at the very least.

Now that i was done introducing myself to everyone in the room, i was at a lost on what the next best course of action was. I ended up isolating myself from most of the group, and stood awkwardly in a corner of a room, finding music on my music player since my phone seemed to currently be missing.

It was only about half a hour later when a noise that sounded like the beginning of a school announcement could be heard.

“Helloooo guys, gals, and everyone in between! I hope you've had enough time to get acquainted with your teammates! Time to spice things up!” shouts monokon a bit too loudly, manodori pushes him out of the way, and gives a very audible sigh.

“Please forgive my brother, he seems to not be able to comprehend how to be quieter. But! He's right, well be moving on to the next part of the game! I hope everyone's got on some comfortable running shoes!” he smirks.

All i could think about was the looming feeling in my stomach, and the not so good vibes i had from the two bears choice of words. And it seemed mostly everyone else in the room had the same feeling as well.

“Don't get queasy yet! This is just the orientation! All you gotta do is meet up with the other students that were seperated from you bunch, and run to this room here, it'll be marked with a big green x, so you won't miss it! Of course, you'll have to dodge a couple traps here and there..” monodori explains, displaying a map of the area and where we were supposed to be going.

There were even more people? I dreaded having to make more introductions, but of course the only way to avoid talking to anyone was to have them die before i even got to meet them, and i wasn't about to wish that upon someone i had no idea even existed until now.

I started to get abnormally cold, my hands shakiness increasing getting worse, but i took a deep breathe. If i was to survive this, i couldn't just hide in a corner like i usually did.

There was a bit of commotion and needs of support from certain people like eiji, kai on the other hand simply shouted some nonsense to the monitor that i didn't even bother to listen to.

In due time, a timer starts to count down until the large door that was once locked opens, and we would have to evade things like pitfalls and spikes to get to a room that in the grand scheme of things, wasn't all that safe.  
I counted down with the timer, and as the clock reached zero, it made a large noise, and the doors slowly tore open

“The timers begun! Good luck everyone!!” cheers monokon, who was finally given some screen time again, and with that, we all began to run. All i could do was pray that everyone made it to the other side.


End file.
